


The Third Man and All’s Well

by posingasme



Series: The Third Man [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Holiday morning, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Timestamp for Trinity and her family.





	The Third Man and All’s Well

Sam could feel the bed move, and judged by its give which spouse was sneaking away. He smiled to himself, and tightened his hold on his pillow. Castiel was up to something, but that wasn’t unusual. He pressed his lips against soft hair, and breathed in Jessica’s scent happily. The angel would be back. He always came back. That confidence allowed him to slip back into sleep again. 

When he felt Jessica shift, he turned back toward her. “You trying to get away too?” he mumbled. 

She giggled at him. “It’s eight o’clock, babe.”

“It’s Sunday, babe,” he countered sleepily. 

“Yes. And one of us needs to feed the child.”

He grabbed her around the waist and held on stubbornly. “That’s why we have a husband who doesn’t need more than two hours of sleep a night.”

“Oh,” the dry voice responded. “Is that why you have me?”

At last, Sam lifted his face from the pillow and smirked. “That’s one reason.”

Castiel bent to kiss the back of his neck. Sam loved sleeping between them. He could curl Jessica in his arms, and feel Castiel’s breath warming his neck. But now Castiel was out of the bed, and dressed in a gray tee shirt and navy jogging pants which had become his preferred domestic uniform. He had clearly been up for hours. He had even shaved. 

Sam glanced at Jessica. “Your angel wants attention,” he reported, before pressing his face back into the pillow. 

She laughed. “He’s only my angel when you don’t want to get up in the morning.”

Castiel snickered. “I’ve noticed Sam becomes my human when you are inclined toward bed early,” he pointed out. “And she becomes my wife only when she is disagreeing with you,” he added to Sam. 

“Yeah. Your wife wants to be awake. Go be awake someplace else.”

It took only a shared smirk before they were on him, kissing him breathless until he surrendered. 

They laughed, and Sam soaked in their affection. Sometimes he was still a bit in awe of his beautiful little family. Knowing too well where he might have ended up instead, he would never take this love and balance for granted. 

Finally, there came a thud on the bed, narrowly missing Sam’s prone belly. The fourth grinned up at him with excitement. “Come on, Daddy! Mama, come on! Cas and me are ready! We’ve been ready for years!”

“Ready for what?” Sam cried. 

All three faces looked down at him in exasperation. 

Slowly, his mind caught up with his heart, and he sat straight up. “Trin! It’s Christmas! Come on!” He scooped their daughter up in his strong arms, and leapt from the bed to fly to the living room. 

Jessica was sighing behind him. “Every year.”

“Every year,” Castiel confirmed with that fond tone in his voice. 

Later, Dean would arrive for dinner, dressing as Santa for Trinity, and John and Bobby would make their annual video chat with their drunken caroling, and old Rufus in the background groaning about it all. When Trinity finally exhausted herself with new toys, like the strange protective pendant her uncle brought, and her new set of pretty markers for practicing her sigils, Sam would put her in bed with her bear in one arm and her soft black feather gripped tight in her fist. Then Jessica would make egg nog, and Dean would tell stories, and this time it would include a family called Harvelle, and especially a young huntress called Jo. At last, Dean would pass out on the couch, drunkenly promising nothing would get by him to frighten his little badass niece. 

Sam would practically carry his wife to bed, and she would sigh about how much she loved them as he and Castiel kissed her softly. Then Castiel and Sam would sneak past the snoring hunter and into Castiel’s room to make love, and whisper to one another late into the night. 

Christmas morning held hope and promise like no other, and awakening to it by way of kisses from his family was how Sam wanted every morning to begin.


End file.
